


Flicker

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kids AU fic, Nicole is 13 and Waverly is 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: When Waverly finds out she can't attend a middle school dance because 6th graders aren't allowed, she's heartbroken, until Nicole decides to plan something special for her.





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know why, but there's suddenly a huge increase in kid fics for WayHaught and I wanted to try one, and when I was listening to the song that the title of the story is named for I got this idea. I hope you guys like it! Song is by Canyon City.

When Waverly Earp first found out that sixth graders weren't allowed to attend middle school dances, she was ready to riot.

She began to plan a protest, wrote out a lengthy petition, and even started writing on white t-shirts different quotes about equality and giving them out to fellow students. Nicole felt horrible for the younger girl. After all, they'd been best friends since they met six years ago at recess when Waverly was in kindergarten and she was in first grade.  
  
Waverly had been sitting alone on the swings, her legs swinging absent-mindedly as she rocked back and forth gently. Nicole, seeing the lonely girl and immediately feeling bad that no one was talking to her had immediately approached and introduced herself. The smile that lit up the younger girl's face when someone actually talked to her was enough to make the small ginger's heart flutter, and she knew from that moment on that her new friend was special.  
  
She didn't want to go to the dance without her best friend by her side, but despite her anger about her inability to attend, Waverly insisted that she go. She practically dragged her to the single clothing store in Purgatory to pick out a dress, though Nicole wasn't really fond of anything they'd seen and instead ended up choosing one from the thrift store down the street that was her favorite shade of cyan blue.  
  
And now, just hours before the dance, Waverly was sitting in her room with her, helping her to do her hair. The smaller brunette had insisted that she help her get ready, demanding that if she weren't allowed to go she'd at least make sure Nicole would have a good time.  
  
"Waves, you really don't have to do all this. I don't even have to go. Besides, next year I'll be in 8th grade and you'll be in 7th, and we can go to all the dances then," the auburn haired teenager protested.  
  
"Nuh uh, you're going Nicole Haught, if I have to drag you into that school myself," the brunette huffed firmly, her fingers weaving through long strands of auburn hair. The older groaned but said nothing, knowing there was no point in trying to come up with a defense. Not only was her friend stubborn as a mule, but there was no way she could go against anything Waverly said anyway.  
  
"Damn Haught, looking good," a teasing, sarcastic older voice came from the doorway, and the pair turned to see a seventeen year old Wynonna standing in the doorway, a bottle of whiskey in her hand. The ginger's face flushed an embarrassed shade of red and she shot her a dirty look, but she didn't get a chance to speak before her younger friend.  
  
"Nona!" Waverly cried out in protest, jumping up and shoving her sister as hard as she could, though with her petite body figure and her younger age it didn't do much to affect the darker brunette. "You know that stuff's bad for you! And you're not s'posed to swear in front of me!" Chuckling and ruffling her sister's hair, Wynonna ignored her and stepped into the room, settling down on the bed. Huffing as she realized arguing was useless, Waverly returned her attention back to fixing Nicole's hair.  
  
"Ah, I remember my first middle school dance. It was my last," the older woman on the bed chuckled, taking another swig of whiskey. She yawned and stretched out her arms over her head, reaching out and playfully punching her sister on the arm.  
  
"Do you have to be here?" Waverly snapped, clearly irritated with Wynonna's presence.  
  
"Well, I'm driving, so yeah, I kinda do. Besides, I just wanna wish Haughtstuff good luck. The boys aren't gonna be able to resist ya," her sister winked. Nicole gagged and Waverly made an uncomfortable face that almost looked like jealousy, but it was gone before it was clearly visible.  
  
"Screw boys," the smaller auburn haired girl scoffed, rolling her eyes. A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of the little Earp's lips as she pulled back from her friend's hair.  
  
"Done!" she announced triumphantly, a proud smile on her face. Nicole grinned as she looked in the mirror, admiring the long French braid that trailed down her shoulders. Beaming from ear to ear, she wrapped her smaller friend in a tight hug, both giggling as they spun around.  
  
"It's beautiful Waves, thank you," she whispered, laughing as Waverly blushed and looked down shyly. Wynonna chuckled and stood, setting down the bottle of alcohol on the dresser.  
  
"Alright, well if the love fest is over, we have a dance to head to and two other twerps to pick up on the way. Truck leaves in five minutes, ready or not," the older woman called, already making her way down the steps. Giggling, but also knowing that she was serious, Nicole and Waverly quickly followed hand in hand down the stairs, their fingers lacing together and squeezing tight.

* * *

After picking up Rosita and Jeremy, Wynonna was ready for a night without the sound of constant giggling and excited cheering in her ear. Halting to a poorly-executed stop in front of the middle school, Wynonna unlocked the doors.  
   
"Yay! We're here!" Jeremy cried out happily. Rosita laughed and fixed his bowtie, then made sure his hair was in order. "Wynonna you'll tell Doc hi for me right?"

"Yeah, whatever. Alright, everybody out," she ordered. Rosita and Jeremy quickly piled out of the truck, rushing inside the building excitedly, but Nicole hung back for a moment. Turning to the smaller girl beside her, she threw her arms around Waverly and hugged her tightly.  
   
"Have fun," Waverly tried a smile, but it was obviously tight and forced.

"Thanks again," she whispered, running her fingers through the little Earp's long brown hair.   
   
"Haught, if you're not out of this truck in ten seconds you're not going," Wynonna's impatient voice interrupted the moment and she sighed.  
  
"See you later Waves, I promise I'll tell you all about it," with a final longing glance back at her friend as she stepped outside, Nicole slowly turned and walked inside the school, leaving Waverly sitting alone in the back seat with a quivering lip. Looking up at her through the rear view mirror, Wynonna was quick to notice, but she knew there was nothing she could say to help. Waverly always felt excluded for being the youngest and the smallest, especially when Willa and their father were still around. Saying that the death of her sister at the hands of a car accident was a relief seemed pretty awful at first glance, but Wynonna had honestly been glad that her younger sister was finally free of the torment.  
  
As Waverly's head fell and she clutched her hands together tightly in her lap, the older teenager let out a sigh and began the drive away from the school, doing her best to ignore the failing attempts of her sister trying to muffle her crying.

* * *

The sound of a light tap against her window was enough to wake Waverly from her light sleep, but when she sat up and rubbed her eyes she was almost convinced that it had been in her head. She was proven wrong, however, when a few moments later the sound repeated and she saw a small pebble hit the glass.

Pulling back her covers but dragging a blanket draped around her shoulders behind her, the little Earp slowly padded over to the window. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Nicole standing underneath.

"Nicole?" she called down quietly. After sneaking a glance at the clock, she realized that the dance was still in progress and would be for another hour and a half. "What are you doing here? The dance isn't over yet!"  
  
"I know! I tried to go Waves, I really did, but it just wasn't the same without you there. I don't want to go without you," she explained with a blush. The brunette felt her cheeks burn and she smiled shyly. "Put on a dress!" the command confused her.  
  
"What?" she raised an eyebrow, confused at the request of her friend.  
  
"Put on a dress, or whatever you have. Just hurry! There's something I want to show you!" Nicole explained with a giddy laugh. Waverly turned back into her room and ran to her closet, rummaging through her outfits until she found a red dress covered in sparkling material. Grinning and pulling her hair into a pony tail, she slipped the dress on along with a pair of black flats. She made her way down the stairs quickly, being as quiet as possible so as not to wake Wynonna or Gus and Curtis as she passed their rooms. When she got to the door, Nicole was waiting for her on the other side.  
  
"Wow..." she breathed out at the sight, her mouth hanging open slightly at the sight of the smaller girl. "Waverly, you look... Wow," she let out a half laugh, and the younger Earp giggled.  
  
"So where are we going?" she asked, pulling the door closed behind her.  
  
"It's a secret, come on!" without another word Nicole took her hand and suddenly the two were running off in the opposite direction of the homestead, both giggling the entire way. After passing through a mess of trees and empty strips of land, the pair arrived at a small cabin hidden behind a wall of massive oak trees. Waverly opened her mouth to question where they were, but before she could the taller girl resumed leading the pair inside.  
  
When she opened the door, Waverly's mouth fell open. Hanging from the ceiling were mason jars with candles inside, along with rainbow strands of Christmas lights strung up around the walls, and there was a small speaker off to the side with Nicole's iPod plugged in playing a slow song.  
  
"Nicole... What is all this?" she asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"It's your own dance!" the ginger beside her explained happily, grinning down at the younger Earp.  
  
"My own... What? Why? This means you have to miss yours!" Waverly looked up at her guiltily, fear evident on her face.  
  
"Waves, if I can't spend it with you, I don't wanna go to any school dance. I want you with me, always," Nicole explained with a shy laugh. Feeling her lips curl into a smile and her cheeks blushing deep red, Waverly threw her arms around her taller friend and pulled her inside, leaning into her as they swayed gently to the music.  
  
As the songs went on they laughed and danced and spun throughout the night, and much too soon for her liking Nicole had to carry an adorably tired sleeping Waverly back to the homestead on her back through the darkness of the early morning. Wynonna was standing in the doorway, her eyebrow raised in curiosity as she saw the girls approaching and Nicole flashed a guilty grin.  
  
"Uh... We were-" she started to explain, but was cut off when the older girl held up her hand.  
  
"You didn't have to do that for her," for one of the first times in her life Nicole saw no hint of sarcasm or teasing in Wynonna's eyes, heard no mockery in her words.  
  
"I... I just wanted her to feel included is all. She deserves it," she explained with a deep blush. Wynonna chuckled and picked up the younger girl from her arms.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah she does," she slung Waverly easily over one shoulder and turned back to the house, but before walking inside she briefly returned her attention to the ginger teenager behind her. "Take good care of her Haught," it was meant to be a warning, but it came out more as a desperate plea. Nicole nodded quickly and Wynonna flashed her a smile, then spun around and carried her sleeping sister inside.  
  
Later that day, after a much needed few hours of sleep, the young ginger found a neatly handwritten note by her bedside that read,  
  
"Had so much fun last night. Thank you for doing that. Can't wait till we can go to a real dance together! :)  
  
-Waverly"  
  
Nicole smiled as her cheeks turned red, and she felt her heart flutter against her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Tell me what you guys think! I wanted to take a break from all the WayHaught angst and I've never tried a kid fic before so I hope you guys liked it! :)


End file.
